smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfberry
A smurfberry is a round red berry that grows on a bush. It is generally considered the primary source of nutrition for the Smurfs along with sarsaparilla leaves. It is part of a plant that is mostly indigenous to the Smurf Forest, though there is a remote island guarded by the Sea Witch that also has smurfberry bushes growing on it. The smurfberry is mostly used in various types of dessert dishes as well as in liquid form as a juice. In Smurfs Media Smurfberries appear mostly in the Smurfs cartoon show and the 2011 Smurfs movie. The berries in the cartoon show appear red while the berries in the movie are blue. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurfberries have pretty much existed in the Smurf Forest for centuries, so it has been the common source of food for the Smurfs. The nutrients found in smurfberries have been used by the Psyche Master in the creation of Empath's serving of nutrient paste, due to the particular nutrient requirements that a Smurf's body needs on a daily basis. Baby Smurf has smurfberries as part of his meals. On the day of the Blue Moon Festival, smurfberries end up appearing blue instead of their normal red color, which indicates that a blue moon is about to appear in the sky. The taste of blue smurfberries, however, is indistinguishable from that of normal red smurfberries. Gargamel particularly finds smurfberries to be inedible and disgusting. However, when Gargamel created a Smurf hat from magic cloth that distorted Vanity's face when soaked with water, he told Papa Smurf that one of the ingredients for the antidote is an ounce of Smurf-pressed smurfberry juice. Smurfberry Bush.jpg|A smurfberry bush with red berries Smurfberry Bush 2.jpg|A smurfberry bush with blue berries Singapore 's universe Smurfberry is a fruit and natural resource in Singapore's universe. It is the village's national and signature fruit. This is what makes the village very popular. It contributes to the economy by 50% (recorded from SVTI). It is commonly found in some foods. Sometimes eaten by itself or sometimes in food. They come out in forms like cereal, jelly, pudding, drinks, etc. The fruit comes from Farmer Smurf's fields south west of the village. It is also a flavour for Smurfo Cola Smurfberry. Smurfy Tales Smurfberries existed in The Smurf's Forest since they were brought there by Papa Smurf's Grandpa Smurf. They are normally red, accept when enchanted by the Dragon Wand. 25% of a smurfs diet is Smurfberries. Sometimes it is made into Smurfberry Wine or juice. Moonberries are a special smurfberry that grows only in an indigeous mountain range. Smurf Me up In Glovey's story, Smurfberries are recognized by him as what he remembers that he once had in his human form, but he called them Blue Berries. They are basically blue berries only, but the Smurfs call them Smurfberries since the fruit is also the same color of the Smurf race. Traction: The Sentinel Smurf stories In the Traction universe, smurfberries are red and used in many things such as ice cream, drinks and smurfberry candy. Cookie Smurf also uses smurfberries in his cookies. Category:Baby foods Category:Singapore's universe Category:Foods of other races Category:Food in Singapore's universe Category:Natural Resources in Singapore's universe Category:Smurf foods Category:Smurf customs Category:Plants Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Fruits Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf foods Category:Snack items Category:Desserts Category:Desserts in Singapore's universe Category:Cooking and baking ingredients Category:Tickly Smurf's food item Category:Tickly's recommendation Category:Smurfy Tales Category:Berries Category:Open to Community